


birthdays are hard

by kuude_rest



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Birthday One Shot, Christmas (mentioned), Implied Kamukoma, Izuru's Birthday, Kamukura Izuru - Freeform, M/M, Mikan and Izuru are friends, New Years Eve, Non Binary Izuru Kamukura, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sunflowers, kamukoma - Freeform, post despair, you can assume what the gift implies if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuude_rest/pseuds/kuude_rest
Summary: It's Izuru's assigned birthday. They're sitting on the beach whilst everyone else has their festivities.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	birthdays are hard

Izuru watches the sea quietly. It ebbs and flows consistently, bringing peace to their mind. In the distance, brightly coloured fireworks brighten up the night’s sky, but they’re not paying attention to that. It’s New Years Eve, but it’s also their assigned day of birth - assigned because they’re unsure of when their birthday really is, the memory buried deep in a mind that isn’t theirs. It was written on a sheet of paper that they’d briefly glanced over, but even so, it doesn’t feel important to them. The date just isn’t theirs, the birthday doesn’t feel like theirs.

So they’d rather be alone, sitting quietly. They don’t really feel the cold, but they’re wrapped up in a yellow scarf that Mikan had given them for Christmas - another holiday they didn’t really participate in. Sure, they’d given gifts they knew the others would like, but it all felt meaningless, empty. It had made everyone else happy, though, so they supposed that was the right cause of action. Predictable, considering, but Izuru knew people’s minds better than anyone, and they knew that socially, that was the acceptable thing to do. It hadn’t been an act of thoughtfulness however, it had just been, well. What they knew would make them happy.

They adjust the scarf slightly. The colour wasn’t something they cared for too much - though Mikan had offhandedly said that they reminded her of a sunflower, and that had been why she’d picked it - described them as someone who grew even in the harshest of terrains, provided they had water, and sunlight. That they resembled longevity, and loyalty to a cause. And if they could bring themself to feel, something - anything, they’d probably feel sad about this. They knew what she was hinting at - that their other self had been so devoted to talent that they had dedicated their entire personality to it. But they also knew that Mikan was just trying to be kind - to bring a newer, gentler meaning to their existence, so they also wouldn’t have let themself feel sad about it for long. It was easiest to read Mikan, Izuru had found, which was why they could find her company so easy to be around. 

Their gaze eventually settles onto the sky, stars twinkling above them silently amongst the bright flashes of light. It was nice when the sky was clear - being able to see the stars in all their bright integrity. Izuru could name each and every star they could see, if they had wanted to, but they just watched them instead. They’d go back to bed soon, once things settled down, though they also knew at their classmates would be partying deep into the early hours of the morning, celebrating their achievements - their recovery. Partying wasn’t really their thing though, so they’d gone to say hello to everyone and then had vanished before anyone could notice. 

“Izuru?”

Izuru doesn’t move - this had been predicted. They probably should’ve gone somewhere less predictable, but they already knew that he would’ve searched until he’d found them anyways. 

“Komaeda,” they murmur. “You ought to be at the party.” 

Komaeda approaches them awkwardly, standing over them as his gaze follows Izuru’s. 

“It was a bit overwhelming, honestly.” He explained. “The fireworks are nice, but it was getting a bit intense. Everyone seems a bit intoxicated, they won’t notice if I’m not there for a little while.”

“I see,” Izuru responds. “You can sit down.”

“R-Right.” He tucks his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight slightly on each foot before he makes the decision and sits down with them. “You knew I’d come and find you anyways, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” They respond quietly. “I just made it easier for you to find me.” Izuru admits, finally casting their gaze to him. “You wanted to wish me a happy birthday before anyone else could.”

Komaeda laughs gently, a soft noise leaving his mouth. “Yeah, I’m pretty predictable like that, aren’t I?”

Izuru just watches him, deciding not to respond immediately, the sound of the waves filling their silence. Eventually, Komaeda looks back at them, a smile on his face. “You still have a minute left.”

He nods. “I guess I’ll give you this now, then.” Komaeda reaches into his pocket and produces a small box - another thing Izuru had already preempted, but all the same. “You don’t have to open it if you know what it is, I just thought the sentiment was nice, if you’ll accept it.” He chuckles, running a hand through the back of his hair, the other hand pressing it into their hand. “It’s not, y’know. It’s just,” he stumbles over his words.

“I know,” Izuru responds, their voice a touch softer as they pop the box open and inspect the gift. “Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, Izuru.” Komaeda’s voice is light, grinning at them. “And Happy New Years. It… It fills my heart with joy knowing I can spend this moment with a light as bright as you.”

“Happy New Years, Komaeda.” Izuru murmured, slipping the gift onto their finger.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday izuru,, , , love from ur dumb fanboy ,, ,hope u enjoy this lads i pulled this outta my ass being sad about nye lmao,, ,, have fun and be safe <3


End file.
